


I see you

by loveknowsnoboundaries



Category: One Direction
Genre: Avatar!AU, M/M, Na'vi!Harry, Na'vi!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveknowsnoboundaries/pseuds/loveknowsnoboundaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you say, I see you, it's not like you simply see them in front of you. It means you feel them." <br/>And Harry saw him. And even though Louis couldn't believe it, he saw Harry too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole story is based on Pass the pencil (@passthepencil on IG, she's amazing)'s Na'vi drawings of Louis and Harry, hope you'll enjoy. You should go check her profile out, her drawings are perfect omf  
> When words are written in italic it means Na'vi language is being speak

"So, here we are - Pandora." Harry said, slinging his bag over his shoulders, walking out the hovercraft.

"This is the smallest, and it's to say, the less beautiful part of it you get to see," Liam smiled, patting his shoulder. "you have much yet to learn, rookie."

Harry smiled, shaking his head and binding his hair in a bun. He wasn't used to this kind of things and he wasn't even sure he'd get used to them, he'd been sent to that hell because they needed more men to fight the natives, nothing else had been explained to him.   
Harry enlisted in the army because of one of his father's last wish, because he'd always wanted Harry to be what he hadn't the chance to be. But the curly boy wasn't made for that role, he didn't want to kill, or torture other people just because he's been told to do so; Harry thought of the Pandora's experience more like something he could learn from, and plus he was so eager to know more about the natives.

"They live in this huge tree which they call Hometree, - Liam explained him. It wasn't his first mission on Pandora, and he knew almost anything about the various Pandora's clans. - it's the most important place for them, after the Tree of Souls, obviously."

"What's that?" Harry asked, throwing his bag on his cot. Liam looked at him almost shocked. "What?"

"The Tree of Soul it's said to be the closest connetion to Eywa the natives have on Pandora. And, before you ask another extremely stupid question, - Liam said, lifting one of his fingers when Harry tried to speak. - Eywa is their goddess, made up of all living things. It's their deity, and they believe she, like, acts to keep everything on Pandora in perfect equilibrium. It's basically all they believe in." Harry nodded. Liam looked sceptically at him, not sure whether he really understood or not.

"Uhm, when... when are we going down there, then?" Harry asked, biting his lower lip. 

"As soon as your Avatar is ready." Liam replied simply. 

"My what?" 

Liam sighed, looking at Harry and shaking his head. He grabbed the younger boy by his arm, guiding him through the headquarter and into the laboratory. " _This,_ is your Avatar." He simply said, pointing to a big cylinder, which was positioned horizontally and filled with a blue liquid, and which contained a huge, blue...  _thing._

"Wow, it's a giant." Harry whispered, lowering himself on his knees so that he was facing the Avatar. "So, do they all look like this?"

"Hm, more or less. Now, you'd better go to sleep, we have a lot of work to get done tomorrow."

* * *

 

_"They're coming."_ The older of the three whispered.

_"Don't be so suspicious, maybe they want to help."_ The second one tried; the first one huffed.

_"Since when someone who shoots you wants to help you?"_

_"Maybe they're not all like this, maybe someone of them is different."  
_

The older one shook his head, still distrutful. They were coming, and they surely didn't want to help.

* * *

"Okay, are you ready?" Liam asked him for the third time in, about, two minutes.

"I am, just like I was two minutes ago, Liam. Now, can we get this shit started before I change my mind?" Harry said, while Liam closed the flap above his body. 

"It might be too late to change your mind, rookie. Now free your mind from every thought, and close your eyes." Harry nodded, inhaling deeply.

_It might be too late to change your mind, rookie._ Okay, eyes closed. Mind freed from every thought. One, two three.

                                                                                                                              -----

"Harry, can you hear me?" 

"He's waking up. Harry, if you hear us, open your eyes. Yes, just like that, perfect."

Harry opened his eyes, white, cold light blinding him. His head hurt, and that thing he felt under his bum wasn't helping at all. "What..."

"Good morning, noob. How does it feel?" Liam asked. He looked... different.

"There's something on my bum... can you take that off before I'll do it?" Liam laughed, and as soon as Harry's eyes adjusted to the flashing light, Harry got what was different in Liam. "You're blue-"

"That's your tail, dolt. Well, in case you haven't noticed it yet, we all are blue." Harry sat on the crib, looking down at his legs: they were longer than they used to be, and he had striped, cyan-coloured skin. The medics near his cot looked so small compared to him, probably one of his hands was bigger than their heads. 

"Wow, this is- this is crazy." Harry smiled enthusiastically, excited at the idea of being one of  _them._

"Now, get up from there, slowly - okay, perfect. You need to get ready, our first expedition starts in a few hours."

* * *

 

Harry tried to keep up with Liam, who knew that place too well and apparently didn't care about Harry's inexperience. "Can't you slow down a bit?" Hary huffed, panting.

"You already out of breath?" Liam joked, looking at him over his shoulder. "This place defiantly isn't made for people like you."

"Hey!" Harry protested, reaching Liam, who had suddenly stopped. "It's my first time here, give me some ti-"

"Shut up." Liam said, looking around them suspiciously. "Something's chasing us."

"How amazing." Harry rolled his eyes, trying to get his gaze over the thick flora. 

"Oh shit."

Harry slowly turned to what Liam was staring at: something that looked like a huge elephant was right in front of them, but it seemed like he hadn't seen them yet. "Don't you dare move." Liam whispered, slowly retreating. Harry followed him, his eyes never leaving the monstrous creature. Then...  _crack._ The thing turned to them, growling at them, ready to attack. "Keep calm, don't run, it's an Hammerhead Titanothere, it's surely faster than you and doesn't have mercy."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, starting to feel the urge of running away, far away from that thing, whatever its name was. 

"It doesn't give a fuck about you, and kills you as soon as it gets you. Clear enough?" Liam stated, withdrawing slowly. Harry gulped, biting his lower lip until it started bleeding. Liam's back hit the trunk of a tree, making a dull noise. The Hammerhead snarled, starting to run towards them. "Run, fuck, Harry! Run!"

Harry didn't have to think twice about it, his legs guiding him into the heart of the forest, stopping only when the sound of that creature chasing him slowly disappeared. He sat on the damp ground, trying to catch his breath, looking over his shoulder every now and then, waiting for Liam. But he didn't come, and the night was approaching.   
And, fuck, those eyes. 

 

 


	2. 2.

" _So, you saw... one of them?_ " Niall asked, kind of excitedly to Louis, who was absently playing with his tail.

" _Yes, he looked lost,_ " Louis huffed sarcastically, before turning to Niall, " _a_ _nd rather stupid."_

" _Give him a chance, Louis? C'mon, you don't even know him."_ Zayn tried, patting Louis' shoulder. The older boy stubbornly shook his head, closing his eyes and crossing his arms on his chest.

" _Why should I?"_

"They taught us their language." Niall said, using human language, which made Louis shiver. " _And taught you how_   _to swim, didn't they?"_

_"Shut up! They pretend they're like us, they know our language, they even know what we eat, but then they come here, acting like we're animals they need to instruct, and force us to learn their stupid language, but what if they only do this because they want our lands? You're way to fascinated by this human myth, they're nothing special. And they don't deserve to put their dirty feet on Pandora."_ Louis bitterly said, getting up and walking away, delving deeper in the thick forest. 

" _Seems like he doesn't pretty much like them, does he?"_ Zayn smiled at Niall, who looked still a bit shocked. " _Come here."_

" _I didn't mean to- I don't know, I don't think they're dangerous. Why is he so scared?"_ Niall asked, scooting over Zayn.

" _I don't really know, you know Louis."_ Niall looked up at him with an eyebrow raised, shaking his head. " _Well, nobody knows Louis."_

* * *

Louis walked through the forest, letting his hand slide on every leaf, caress every trunk, that always calmed him down. He didn't mean to hurt Niall, because he knew he did, but he really hated humans, hated how they pretended they wanted to be part of the People when he was sure they knew they'd never be part of it. Hated how they killed any moving thing around them, hated how different they were yet human still tried to make their diversity something both Na'vi and humans could gain something from. He reached the heart of the forest, the right place where he saw the human the night before. Louis knew he couldn't be sure it was actually a human, but he had their clothes on, and looked so lost. Every Na'vi knew Pandora perfectly. 

Louis approached the edge of a small lake, his lake, and carefully immersed himself into its clear water. Louis sometimes thought too much but never spoke, and sometimes he literally exploded, screaming what he thought right into people's faces. Then he would go there, to his hidden, peaceful place where he would completely relax, all alone, with no sound but the wind...

* * *

"Harry, wake up!" Liam said, shaking Harry to wake him up. Harry murmured an 'ouch', pushing Liam's hands away from his arms. "Are you okay? I lost you when that monster started chasing me, I just," And here Liam paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. "So, you, uhm..."

"I saw one of them, the Na'vi. I saw big, amber eyes, then... then they disappeared, they were beautiful, Liam. The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Harry said, smiling absently and running a hand through his hair.

"You're not here to find your personal fuck buddy, Harry," Liam said, kind of harshly, before helping Harry to get off the Link Unit. "you're here to become one of them, then follow the directives the Colonel gave us."

"I was just saying-" Harry replied, his eyes wide in misunderstanding.

"We have no time. Eat something, we're flying to the Link Shack on the Hallelujah Mountains." Liam said, leaving behind an open-mouthed Harry, who had no fucking idea what Hallelujah Mountains were.

                                                                                                                  ------------

"Here we are." Liam said, opening the metallic door and guiding Harry into the Link Shack's narrow space. There were four Link Units, and Liam gave Harry the last one. "It's the less faulty we have in here."

"Oh, thank you." Harry said, absolutely didn't want to sound ironic. Liam turned to him, cocking his eyebrow as he walked to his Link, testing it. "How am I supposed to, like, introduce myself to them, and, uh... how do you know they're going to like me?"

"They're not going to like you, natives hate us," Liam said simply, smiling at him like Harry was an innocent child. "They have to trust you, so you're going to learn their customs, their language and their way of living."

"You say it as it's the simplier thing ever." Harry huffed, kicking his boots away. He looked around the small room, his gaze locking on what looked like Liam portrayed in a picture with some natives all gathered around him, smiling.

"It used to be," Liam replied, knowing what Harry was looking at. "they fully trusted me, but then the Colonel decided to bomb them, and they blamed me because I was a human. Since then, everything changed. I was banned from the village, and..." Liam stopped, looking at Harry with wide, sad eyes. "But it's going to be different with you, you're one to be liked, and you might even be the one the Na'vi can trust. Don't disappoint them, don't let them down for any reason, when they trust you they _really_ do."

Harry could do anything but nod, Liam's words were filled with nostalgy and longing to go back down there, to see the natives again, even if it was just for a moment. "I won't, I promise." Liam nodded, getting into his cot.

"Sleep now, rookie." The older boy said, his voice sounding a bit sweeter. Harry smiled, following Liam in his crib and falling asleep with the clear image of golden eyes printed in his mind.

* * *

Harry woke up in the middle of the forest. He was far from the shack and from the place he'd seen the native's eyes, but he wanted to find that place again, and he wanted to be alone. He walked at a fast pace through Pandora's flora, weird plants withdrawing as soon as Harry's hand came near them, long lianas, and huge trees.   
_I'm sure I've seen this place before, I'm getting closer, I can feel it,_ Harry thought, wiping away the sweat from his forehead. He stopped, pulling off his t-shirt: Pandora's weather was killing him, he came from fucking England, that place was like hell for him. Being too focused on kicking his shoes away, Harry didn't realise he was being observed. 

It was only when something slammed him on the ground and held him tight from behind, that Harry started to worry it might have been one of those creatures that hid into Pandora's forests.   
" _You shouldn't be here._ " Harry heard something he couldn't really understand, but he was rather happy it wasn't something that wanted to kill him this time. "You shouldn't be here." The voice repeated, using Harry's same language.

"I've been sent here to help you, ouch- my arm, you're going to break it." Harry pleaded, trying to turn his head so that he could at least see what was standing on top of him. _Golden eyes._ "Please, get off me, I'm not going to do anything to you."

" _Liar._ " The native hissed, grabbing Harry by his hair to hold his head up. "You're one of them, are you?" The native's voice sounded raspy, yet kind of soft, it was particular and Harry loved hearing him (it?) speaking his own language, even if he couldn't really get what he was saying.

"Yes, yes, I am. But I'm not here to hurt you or anything, I-I'm unarmed." Harry managed to lift his arms up to show the native he wasn't actually going to do anything to him. He let go of his hair, getting up from Harry's back, who took the chance to roll on his back, having a perfect view of the native's cyan-coloured, slender body. "Wow."

"Shut up. I'm taking you to my village, once there... our leader will decide whether to kill you or not." The boy said; he didn't look much older than Harry, his hair were a messy cloud on his hair, and his braid was hanging to the back of his head from his shoulder. He was shorter than Harry, yet thinner and more tapering, he was holding a small dagger in one of his tiny hands, and his eyes never left Harry's ones. When Harry was going to reply, Louis lifted one of his hands in front of his face, looking right above his head: small white seeds were flying towards them, or better, towards Harry, who tried to shoo them away.

"Atokirina'!" The boy next to him hissed, taking Harry's hand. "It's a sign."


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta edit the second chapter bc silly grammar errors pardon  
> and im sorry this is crap i promise the fourth one will be better

Louis guided a panting Harry through the forest to his village, moving nimbly and jumping from tree to tree, while Harry had to thank God several times because He didn't let the poor boy fall from those huge willow-like trees. "Hey, can you wait for me?" He asked exasperatedly, hoping the native would actually slow his pace down a bit, just to Harry's human level.

"You see? You're not made for this place. I wonder why Eywa choose you." The Na'vi hissed, moving in a way that made him look almost feminine.

"I did nothing to you, I mean... it was you who jumped on me and beat me to the ground." Harry said, running his hand through his sweaty hair. "Why are you so hostile towards me, towards us?"

"Because you're only a bunch of liars. Because you bombed our home, you killed my people when we did nothing to you. You deceived us, teaching us your language, and your customs, as though we did really want to know that all. But I can't do anything to you, those... woodsprites, how you call them, are a sign. And," He huffed, looking straight into Harry's eyes, piercing them. "we should be going." It looked like he had something else to say, he just waited instead, now moving slower to always have Harry by his side.

"But I'm different, well, I know you can't be sure of that, and neither I know how to show you I'm telling you the truth... you surely knew my friend, Liam-" The native suddenly turned to him, biting his lower lip like he was trying to hold back the tears.

"I knew him, yes. He helped us, we trusted him. But then, he told me he was just 'following the orders'. I believed he was... even if it was only for a moment..." Harry swore he saw a tear falling down the boy's amber eyes, a moment before he wiped it away. "Nothing you need to know, anyway. Who tells me you're not following orders, too? Who tells me I can trust you?"

His voice was trembly and insecure, reducing itself in a merely audible whisper, as the native shook his head and continued to walk, gaining his usual fast pace. "Can I know your name, at least? Mine is Harry."

"I'm Louis. This is the only thing you get to know about me."

                                                                                        -------------

Golden eyes' village wasn't far from the place they met: the biggest tree Harry had ever seen, the one Liam told him to be their Hometree, probably housed his entire clan. The boy guided him through a forming crowd, natives gathering around him, some of them touched him then withdrew, as though he was radioactive; someone hissed at him, showing their canines, men mostly. Harry looked around, trying to smile at them, although they looked anything but friendly.

"You stay here, and don't move. I'm speaking with my father first, he's our clan's leader, and the one who'll decide whether to kill you or not. Then you'll meet my mother, she's Eywa's priestess. _Do not move._ " Harry nodded as he watched Louis walk toward a man, who should have been his father. They talked animatedly, Harry couldn't get a thing but he understood there would've been no good things for him.

He heard Louis huff and protest loudly, and before he could do something stupid, like reach them and try to explain why he was there, a woman walked out of the tree, passing Harry without even looking at him, and headed to Louis and his father: Louis seemed to explain her the whole situation, because she suddenly looked at Harry, her eyes squeezed in fissures as she observed him.

" _Hary,_ " She spoke, leaving Harry startled. "Eywa's sign pass through me; I could see your heart, and your soul. Your purposes are honourable, that's why we're going to give you a chance. My son - Louis growled, hissed, clearly against his mother's decision. - is going to teach you anything you need to know about our langauge, our customs, and you're going to learn it all, before becoming part of The People." With this, she left. Louis angrily walked over Harry, grabbing him by his forearm and dragging him in the Hometree, climbing it up until they reached its highest branches, where things which looked like hammocks were handing. Louis slipped in them, rolling on his side, facing Harry.

"Thank you, I mean, I know this is not the best task they ever gave you, but it was... nice of you, not refusing to do it." Harry tried, smiling softly at the boy in front of him.

"I couldn't refuse a task Eywa gave me. Don't think I'm doing this for you." Louis bitterly replied, rolling on his other side. Harry was now facing his back, so he decided it was better if he got some rest.

Louis couldn't sleep at all, all his fears were bobbing up again, all he had been through the last time was suddendly weighing on his chest again like a boulder. He couldn't trust him. Not yet.

* * *

"What happened with him?" Harry said, breaking the thick silence that had been forming between the two boys.

"With who?" Liam replied, leaving his microscope for a moment. Harry sat next to him, and placed a picture portraying him and Louis on his table. Liam lifted it up, looked at it for a moment, then gave it back to Harry, turning to what he was doing again. "I can't remember him."

"But he does!" Harry burst out, waving the picture in Liam's face. The older boy huffed, pushing the microscope away, and stopping Harry's hand mid-air. "What?"

"Nothing you need to know."

 


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first part of his chapter is a mix of harry's video locks and what louis teaches him, like the actual experiences told in third person   
> the second part is like the other three chapters lol  
> i hope you enjoy, thank you for all the visits xx

"This is, like, your actual first day in the clan. Listen carefully to anything Louis tells you, obey, keep your mouth shut and try to not make a mess." Liam said, laying in his Link. Harry nodded, smiling at him and closing the flap over his head. The familiar sensation reached his body and,  _onetwothree._

* * *

 VIDEO LOCK 1 - 14/2

"Louis didn't look so happy to see me this morning, and I think he'll never be, but I don't care. He gave me a bow and some arrows, their charateristic, poisoned arrows. They're a peaceful people, though. Just, stay in your lane and they'll be the most friendly people you'll ever meet. I'm trying to learn their language, it's amazing but hard as fuck, and Louis isn't that good of a teacher; maybe only because he doesn't really want me to learn  _his_ language, I don't know what happened to him... but I'll find out, and I'll fix it. I like that boy, I like his hands, how he seems connected with the nature surrounding us, and his eyes... I know, all the Na'vi have big, amber eyes but  _his eyes_ are different. They have different golden and yellow shades in them, and his ridiculously long eyelashes, they're hypnotic, I swear. Louis told me I'm not ready and I probably never will, then added that if I can't even shoot an arrow I'm not going to last two hours alone in the forest. He called me  _skxwang,_ and Liam won't tell me what it means, he started laughing so hard, I know almost surely it's not a compliment."

Harry turned the camera off after smiling a small smile, and huffed, rubbing his eyes. He was so tired, he needed to sleep more than four hours per night but Liam clearly didn't understand. He got up from that uncomfortable chair, pulling his t-shirt over his head and threw it on the table next to his cot; he looked at Liam, already fast asleep, and wished it was him. The older boy always went with Harry to Louis' village, yet never tried to talk with them again. He just left Harry there, smiling bitterly and advising Harry against doing something stupid, as usual. 

Harry was tired, too tired, and he yawned at least fifty times in ten minutes. He didn't even bother to find his pyjamas, he just slid under his blankets only in his boxers, and fell asleep as soon as his face touched his pillow.

* * *

" _Eltu si!*"_ Louis hissed, slapping Harry's arm. The boy lifted it a bit, finding the perfect angulation between his arm and his shoulder. "If you want to learn, you need to listen, and understand." 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Is it okay now?" Harry said, flexing his bow. Louis huffed and stopped him, grabbing his bow and showing him the correct position. Harry nodded, but Louis didn't look fully convinced. 

"Give him a chance!" One of Louis friends, Niall, laughed as soon as Louis snatched the bow from Harry's inexpert hands. "He was doing good."

"He wasn't. Again, hold this. Arm up." Louis instructed, and Harry was so determined to do well this time, he even shot the arrow, which almost hit Niall's head. "I told you he wasn't."

* * *

 VIDEO LOCK 5 - 18/2 

"It's getting harder, and harder, but I'm getting better with the language. I now know what _skxwang_ does mean, Louis basically likes calling me moron. He is still ice cold towards me, but I made him laugh today... well, yes, I fell from my Direhorse right into a mud puddle, but hey, at least he laughed! I love his laugh. I'm whispering now because Liam is right behind me and if he hears me, I can consider myself dead."

"I heard you!"

"I said nothing bad! Okay, okay... I'm still far from what I'm aiming for, but having Louis as a friend, would be enough for now; it may sound like the supidest thing ever now, but it'd help, I mean... I'm going to stay here for months, I need his help, and... he won't hate me forever, he can't."

"Do you really think so?"

"Shut up, I know it."

"Okay rookie, it's enough. You can turn it off and sleep, your ugly face needs it."

"Liam's being funny tonight. I can't wait until it's tomorrow morning, I can't wait to see Louis again, and plus, he wants me to stay for the night."

"You're not going to fuck, you know that, right?"

"I said shut up!"

* * *

 "What are we doing?" Harry whispered, following Louis in the dark forest: it was late night, and probably Liam was already asleep, but if Louis wanted him to stay, he'd have stayed.

"You shut up, just follow me and don't talk." Louis replied without turning back, keeping with his walk. Harry nodded, although Louis couldn't see him, and kept up with him, holding his bow tight in his hand. "Wait." Louis whispered, sticking his arm out to stop Harry: one of those big Hammerheads was right in front of them, with those who looked like  _puppies,_ Harry didn't know how to define them. "It's better if we leave them alone, I know another way, come with me." Louis said, grabbing Harry by his wrist, but his touch was gentle this time, and Harry could do nothing but enjoy it. 

Louis stopped suddenly, his gaze locked on something in front of him. Harry opened hsi mouth to ask  _what that shit was,_ but Louis preceded him. "A Thanator. You have your arrows, shoot him down."  _  
_

Harry's eyes widened, fear mixed with confusion and  _runrunrun_ : "I can't do it. It's huge, it'll feel like a soft tickle." Louis rolled his eyes and pushed him. "I can't do this."

"You humans are so good at killing people, animals, are you? Now, why should this be different? He'll kill us if he sees us, so why not kill him before he decides we are his dinner." Louis said, cocking an eyebrow and pointing at the Thanator with an arrow. Harry hesitantly took it, arching his bow and closing hi eyes.  _I can't do this._ He shoot his arrow, hearing a suffocated groan from the creature soon after, then a loud  _thump._ The boy opened his eyes, to see Louis running towards the monster to pull the arrow out of his side and murmur what sounded like an ancient prayer before getting up again. "You got his heart. You're ready."

* * *

" _I gave him a chance, you happy now?"_  Louis said, smiling wryly. Niall laughed, patting his shoulder.

" _He deserved it, he's good and keen on learning, he rides that Direhorse better than Zayn."_ Zayn turned to them, and pouted. " _Just kidding!"_

" _Seriously, Louis, that boy is good, and he's truly different, he didn't lie."_ Zayn added, jumping on his Direhorse's back, as Louis and Niall did the same. " _I might even think you're starting to trust him..."_

" _Since when do you think?"_ Louis replied, smiling widely and thinking that maybe Zayn wasn't that wrong.

* * *

Harry found climbing the sides of Hallelujah Mountains easier than riding a Direhorse. Louis wasn't with him, Zayn was leading them on the top of the Mountain for their initiation, which apparently nobody there, besides Zayn, knew what it actually was. When they were reaching its top, Harry heard a far howl. "What was that?"

"Louis." Zayn smirked, pointing above their heads: a huge, pterodactyl looking creature flew above them, and it landed right beside Harry, with Louis on his back. " _Hey man._ "

Harry smiled the whole time, until Louis turned to him: Harry never saw his smile, Louis only laughed once and it was just because Harry was covered in mud. "H-hi." He stuttered, and Louis grinned. 

" _Kaltxiì, sxwang**._ Good luck." Louis smiled, playfully slapping Harry's hand. "You'll need it."

"What am I supposed to do?" Harry asked, following Louis on the path that led on the top of the Mountain. "And what's that  _thing?_ "

"It's an Ikran,  _Hary,_ or Banshee, as you human call them. And if you're lucky enough, this will be your today's price." Louis found Harry's shocked face rather funny, as he grabbed a liana and climbed it up, followed by Zayn and other three natives. He followed them, careful not to slip and fall off it; he reached its top and walked beside Louis: lots of Ikran flew above them, but the ones which frightened Harry were the ones that looked ready to attack them. "I showed you what you have to do: it is not you the one who chooses, here."

Harry took a deep breath and walked between them, trying to catch one, but they all flew away. "How do I know if it chooses me?" 

"It'll try to kill you!"

_How amazing,_ Harry thought, keeping his research. Then it happened: one of them hissed at him, howling and trying to scare him. "You're the one." Harry whispered, mostly to himself before jumping on the Ikran's back and trying to keep it still using his knees to force his wings closed, and both his arms to clamp his beak. He grabbed the rope he was holding, and secured it around the monster's beak, finally managing to tame it. Louis was smiling proudly, he didn't really know why, but maybe that sleepwalker was really different.

" _He did it."_ Zayn smiled excitedly at Louis, who nodded, his smile never leaving his lips. 

Harry untied the rope from the Banshee's beak, carefully placing himself on its back, his feet on its strong wings. Louis walked over them, climbed up his Ikran's back and looked at Harry.

"You can control him with your mind, now. You think, fly!" He simply said, and his Ikran took flight. Harry watched it flying completely dazed, and thought  _fly._ It was different than how it looked with Louis: he couldn't control his Ikran, it had no control and Harry almost fell off it. "Fuck! Slow down!" He shouted out loud, and the creature stablised, fresh hair hitting Harry's face and making his hair messier than ever. He shouted out, its cathartic sound freed Harry from any thought buzzing in his mind: flying was definetly the best thing he'd ever tried.

"It's fucking great!" He yelled, opening his eyes again and seeing that Louis was next to him. 

"Don't you feel free?" Louis replied, smiling widely at the sky, with his eyes closed. It felt right, and even having Harry by his side felt rather good. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: listen!  
> **: hello, moron.


	5. Chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK???  
> AYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE i hope you'll enjoy this chapter! I promise I'll update sooner this time, I missed writing this fic soo baaaaaaaaaaad

“Tonight’s your night, please, please Harry, don’t mess it all up.” Liam said, gathering his things and putting them in place.

“You know I won’t.” Harry assured him, knowing that Liam would have given everything, even his own life to be in Harry’s place. He lost his chance way back in time, and Harry didn’t want to miss his, to miss the chance to know Louis a bit more. “Can-can you tell me what happened between you and Louis? Between you and the People in general, I mean... maybe there are some things you told them I can’t say, something it’s better for me not to say-”

“He trusted me, they all trusted me in the purest meaning the word ‘trust’ can have. I had to follow my directives, you know how stubborn our Colonel is and that he hardly ever changes his mind. After a year, the People finally accepted me, Louis accepted me in his life, then our troops bombarded their Hometree, and I took all the blame. But I couldn’t blame them either, I was the human, I was the infiltrate, the stranger, the one who caused the destruction. But the thing that actually caused my expulsion from Pandora at the time, was when the Tree of Souls was extirpated; Louis literally committed a slaughter, obviously the whole population was mad at us, but Louis... because of him, just a quarter of our ranks managed to get back to the headquarter. It was horrible, and that’s why I don’t want you to fuck your chances up, but be careful: they know what the presence of a human means, that’s why they seem so hostile towards you. You’ll have to follow your directives, sooner or later.” Liam finished, sadness clear in his tone.

“What if I don’t want to?” Harry replied, afraid of what ‘following his directives’ could bring. “I can tell the Colonel that I don’t feel like causing the death of a million of people without an apparent reason-”

“Actually, they have a reason. An horrible, horrendous, stupid reason, but they do have one.” Liam said, smiling bitterly. Harry raised his eyebrows, waiting. Liam sighed. “Unobtanium. It is an highly valuable mineral, and it is used to face the energy crisis: bluntly put, we need this mineral for our survival on Earth. This is the stupidest reason ever, but you know that what matters the most to humans is money; Unobtanium is worth about thirty million pounds per kilogram.”

“That’s a lot,” Harry admitted, shocked, and Liam nodded sadly. “but we can’t bomb people just for money, can we? I don’t want to do this anymore if we’ll end up like this again.”

“You will have to do what you’re said to, Harry. But... stick up for them, always stick up for them, they’ll remember you did so.” Harry nodded, and Liam got up from his chair, patting his shoulder before heading to the Link Shack’s small bathroom. Harry closed his eyes and threw his head back, resting it on the seatback. He didn’t expect his mission to be that fucking hard, he didn’t think that he would’ve had to make choices, he thought that it was all decided. He didn’t want it all to end, as it ended with Liam.

* * *

 

“So what- what am I supposed to do?” Harry asked, following Louis through the thick forest. Golden eyes suddenly turned to him, so sharply that Harry almost fell on him.

“Nothing, you sit in front of the fire, then my mother and her priestess will help you.”

“Help me with what?”

“You’ll see Eywa, via different ways. My mother will help you through your trip, if you’ll see her...” Louis paused, looking at Harry dead in his eyes; the taller boy shivered. “you’ll officially be one of us, a part of the People.”

When they reached the edge of the forest, Harry saw a burning pyre set in the middle of a clearing, the smoke coming from it was high in the clear sky. Louis grabbed his wrist and guided him through the neat crowd of Na’vi, all gathered around the fire; he tripped and stomped on a couple of tails, whose possessors angrily hissed at him; “Sorry, I’m sorry.” Harry whispered. Louis waited until Harry sat down on the damp ground, then reached his father and his mother and sat beside them, his gaze never leaving Harry.

Louis had got a long, slender pipe in his hands, and took a drag of it: soft, white smoke escaped his thin lips, his eyes were closed and Harry was completely enraptured; then the pipe (which looked more like a big rolled joint) was passed between the natives until it reached Harry’s hands: Louis’ mother walked towards him, and nodded when Harry slowly brought the pipe to his mouth and took a drag of it: Harry’s head started spinning, and he suddenly felt dizzy, his sight was starting to blur and he started seeing little balls of light dancing in front of him, then it all became dark. Just a bright, white flash of light contrasted the sudden darkness.

                                                                                                                                                      ***

“ _Hary_?” Louis’ voice spoke, and Harry frowned. “I can’t believe it, but... you did it.”

“Where- I mean, what-” Harry’s body was all limped and he couldn’t feel his arms and leg at all, but still, he managed to get up, helped by Louis.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked, a sly smile forming on his lips.

“Yes, yeah. I’m good.”

“Come with me?” He asked, then. Harry nodded, without thinking twice, and followed Louis. The shorter boy walked beside Harry for the whole time, and Harry was quite glad he did, because he always left him behind.

“Where are you taking me?” Harry asked, and Louis smiled up to him as he pointed to a small clearing surrounded by huge trees. In the middle of it, a small lake, which almost looked like a natural pool, was located.

“There.” Louis whispered. “I want to talk to you.”

“Really?” Harry coughed soon after, trying to deaden the excitement in his voice. “I mean... it’s okay. Talk about what?”

“About- about you?” Louis said, when he and Harry reached the edge of the small lake. Harry sat on the ground, and Louis followed soon after. “You’re different.”

“You think?” Louis hummed in response, and Harry smiled, swaying his legs in the cool water. “Thank you, I mean, I could’ve never thought you would say this to me. You’re interesting, too.” Louis smiled, and Harry felt like he was melting.

“I know I can be odious, at times, but- it’s kind of hard for me to trust you when you killed half of my People, not many years ago.”

“You’re not odious, it’s perfectly fine. Well, after what happened to you, it is.”

“I want to trust you, you really seem different, I can feel you are,” Louis paused for a moment, and Harry held his breath. “ _Hary_ , can you assure me that you won’t betray me, that you won’t betray my People, if I trust you?” Louis seemed sincerely concerned, and Harry instantly nodded.

“I will always stand up for you and for your people, I didn’t come here to destroy you and your home, I don’t want the same things the others down there want. I want to know you, I mean- you all. – Louis got the hint and smiled widely, Harry died for a moment then got back on Pandora. – I promise you that whatever will happen, you can always trust me.” Louis bit his lower lip, and nodded.

“Thank you, _Hary_. Thank you so much.”

* * *

 

“I hope you brought us good news, Styles.” The Colonel spoke, as one of the technicians activated the panel which showed an hologram, that portrayed Louis People’s Hometree.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Harry replied, his voice firm and sure, to make sure that the Colonel wouldn’t realise that what he was saying was nothing but a lame excuse. “I think I and doctor Payne need some more time to localise the exact position of Unobtanium.”

“I thought it was located under that big tree-”

“Your scientists were wrong, apparently.” The Colonel looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow. “Sir.”

_Always stick up for them, Harry. They’ll remember you did so._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a bit short compared to the others :( Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed xx


	6. 6.

“What do you do for a living?” Louis asked, laying on the damp ground, beside Harry. “On Earth, I mean. Are you a soldier even down there?”

“No,” Harry said, rolling on his side so that he was facing Louis. His breath came out in little, white puffs; the weather on Pandora was unpredictable, it was too damn hot in the mornings, but you could literally freeze at night. “They just needed more men and, well, my father wanted me to enlist the army because _he_ would’ve wanted to. I work with my mother in our shop, you know, where- where you buy things-”

“I know, _Hary._ ” Louis laughed, rolling on his belly and crossing his arms on the ground to rest his head on them, facing Harry. His smile was incredibly sweet and Harry couldn’t help but smile back. “And do you like it here?”

“I love being here,” Harry answered, and suddenly felt guilty because Louis’ smile widens, he felt guilty because he was sent there to raze everything to the ground, everything that Louis had and loved, everything that Harry had learned to love. “I wish I could never go back home.”

“But it’s home,” Louis stated. “you’ll have to. But if you loved this place as much as you tell me you did, it’ll always be home to you, even when you’ll leave.”

“What if I don’t, what if I stay? Just to get back to you.” Harry jokes, and Louis pokes his tongue out at him. “Would you want me to stay?”

Harry kept looking at the sky above them, the sky that collected Harry’s thoughts and fears for many night up to then. Louis didn’t have to say anything at all, his silence was worth more than a thousand words; but Harry wanted him to at the same time. “You know, you won’t believe me.”

“Why?”

“Because I’d really want you to stay,” Louis said, and Harry’s heart skipped a beat. “time changes a lot of things, even my feeling towards you have changed even if I didn’t expect them to, at all. I don’t know about the others, but you seem so different to me and I’m glad for this, trust me. I don’t think I got my hopes up, because... nobody ever seemed so keen on learning everything that I had to teach, as you. I- thank you for having always listened to me.”

Louis’ words stunned Harry; the taller boy was smiling so big that his cheeks had started to hurt, and Louis probably noticed because he laughed a little. They stood there, laying next to each other for minutes, hours maybe, Harry staring at Louis with a dumb smile on his lips, Louis staring back at Harry, his golden eyes locked on Harry’s.  
Harry thought that he could’ve stayed like that for ever, the only sound audible was the one of the wind and of their breaths.

                                                                  ***

“Sir, I double checked. There’s a huge amount of Unobtanium under the native’s Hometree.”

“So you’re telling me, doctor Grimshaw, that Styles lied to us.”

“I’m now sure he did.”

The Colonel was admiring Pandora’s panorama from behind the large window in his office; he had all his troops already gathered, but that rookie made him involuntarily waste precious time: now, he had one more reason to destroy that place in the most inhumanly way he knew.

                                                                        ***

Harry woke up with a smile plastered on his face, and Liam didn’t waste time in picking on him as soon as he opened his eyes. “Morning, sleeping beauty. Seems like you finally slept well.” He said, throwing Harry a small cereal bar and sitting on a steel-made chair in front of Harry’s cot.

“You can say it, man,” Harry replied, yawning and stretching his limbs before ripping the wrapper and taking a bite of the bar. “Louis said he’d want me to stay.”

“But you know you can’t,” Liam commented, and Harry huffed. “you have nothing to huff for, that’s the truth. We’ll have to leave, sooner or later. I know you don’t want to, - Liam said, anticipating Harry. – I know you don’t want to leave Louis, because I believe he’s the reason you don’t want to leave. Am I right?”

“I think I love him.” Harry whispered, taking another bite of the bar as if he hadn’t said anything at all. Liam frowned, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Liam, how can you not love him-”

“Harry, please.” Liam murmured, torturing his fingers. “Can’t we just switch the topic? I don’t feel comfortable talking about this.”

Harry mentally slapped himself on his forehead. Hard. Hard enough he nearly felt it stinging. “I’m sorry, Lee. You know I didn’t do it purposely.”

Liam smiled weakly and got up, patting Harry’s shoulder: this gesture made harry feel relieved. “You’re fine, rookie. Ready to go?”

Harry nodded as he got into his Link Unit. _One, two, three._

                                                                       ***

“ _Hary_!” He heard Louis’ yell, the tone of his voice was full of fear and it sounded as though Louis was terrified.

“Louis, what-” He heard small hands wrapping around his wrist, Louis was dragging him away from something that apparently frightened him. Harry opened his eyes, his sight took a bit of time to adjust to the sudden light, but after a few minutes, Harry recognised the place he and Louis stayed the night before, and a huge, yellow panzer slowly coming towards them, leaving a trail of destruction behind it. “No! NO!” Harry yelled, running and stopping  just when he was right in front of it, trying to stop it from destroying everything on its path. “DON’T- fuck!” Harry hissed.

Louis, behind him, was sitting on the ground, crying and sobbing loudly; he had hugged his knees and was rocking back and forth, repeating continuously something in his language, something which meaning was incomprehensible to Harry.  
Harry ran to Louis who was nothing more than a sobbing mess, cradled him in his arms and tried to soothe him while they watched the panzer keeping with its march. Louis muffled a scream hiding his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, while Harry was rocking him back and forth, stroking his bare back in an attempt to calm him down.

“No, no-” Louis whispered faintly, reluctantly breaking the warm hug and heading over the small lake, in which all the broken branches of the trees the panzer had just extirpated had fallen in.  Louis knelt there, his fingertips grazing the water and forming small circles in it; Harry could feel anger boiling inside him, his sight blurred all of a sudden and felt the urge to revenge that disaster.

“You wait here, I’ll be back in a minute.” Harry sais, picking his arrows from the ground and heading into the forest, following the traces the panzer left.

“No, no _Hary_ please, please stay-”

“Please, let me...” Harry says, taking Louis’ face in his hands and stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, wiping away dried and fresh tears lining Louis’ face. “I promise I’ll be cautious.”

He smiled down at the shorter boy who nodded and wrapped his slim arms around his waist.  
Harry ran away, his bow slumped on his shoulder and his arrows held tight in his hand; he spotted the panzer not far away from where he was standing and decided he had to do it, partly to demonstrate Louis he could trust him, but mostly because he felt as hurt as Louis when what had become _their_ safe place, _their_ only shelter had been destroyed. Harry jumped on the branch of a huge tree, climbing it up to have a perfect overview of the yellow killing machine, which was heading to the Hometree; Harry jumped on its roof, he saw the driver looking around, kind of worried, and Harry smiled bitterly. He climbed over the windscreen and shoot his first arrow, which didn’t injury the driver, but at least broke the thick glass, which permitted Harry to get inside the panzer without any problem.

The driver raised his hands in surrender, but Harry shook his head and pointed his second arrow straight in the middle of his forehead.

“ _Terkup_.*” Harry whispered, before shooting it.

                                                                           ***

“Louis? Louis, are you there?” Harry called out, his hands still stained with blood that wasn’t _his_ and he felt horrible. Yet incredibly good, because he’d got his revenge.

“ _Hary_?” He heard a broken whisper coming from one of the thick, messy bushes that surrounded the lake, and ran towards it. Louis was hiding there, his arms still wrapped tightly around his bare torso, and Harry felt like something had gone wrong.

“Louis! Are you okay?” He said, kneeling next to him and hugging him, feeling even more relieved when he felt Louis’ arms wrapping around his waist. “It’s over now.”

“Where-” Louis asked, his face pressed against Harry’s chest.

“It was heading towards the Hometree but I stopped it. I don’t think it’ll go somewhere else any sooner, but we have to alert the People, you have to alert your parents.”

“ _I_ should’ve protected _you_ ,” Louis said, and Harry held him a little tighter against his body. “ I’m so sorry-”

“You’re okay and this is all that matters. Here,” Harry said, helping Louis to get on his feet. “let’s go.”

                                                                       ***

Louis couldn’t sleep, and he knew he was keeping Harry awake but he was still shocked because of what happened just a couple of hours before.

“Come here.” Harry softly spoke, opening his arms and waiting for Louis to cradle in them. “It’s not your fault, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“How can you say that? I’m going to be the next leader of our clan and all that I can do is hiding in between the trees when we get attacked.” Louis mutters.

“You got caught by surprise,” Harry reassured him, stroking his hands up and down the older boy’s arms. “you’re warrior, Louis, I saw you. You simply didn’t expect that to happen.” Louis shook his head and turned to Harry, wrapping his arms around his neck and starting to sob loudly against his skin. “Hey, don’t cry.”

“I-I’m keeping you awake,” Louis stuttered out, wiping away the tears. “I’m fine, I promise. Go to sleep.”

“I’m not leaving you here, all alone.” Harry stated, taking Louis back in his arms; the older boy huffed out a laugh, but didn’t protest and let Harry cuddle him. “I used to stay up until five a.m. in the morning, on earth. I’d take photos of the sun when it’d rise, then enjoy the warmth of the first sunrays... nights here are cold as fuck, – Louis laughed a little and Harry smiled involuntarily. – but I want to keep you company, even if it means that I’m not going to sleep for a whole night.”

“You’re weird,” Louis said, turning his face to Harry, who repressed the urge to kiss his little nose right like that. “most of the humans that have been here, all they wanted to do was rest and sleep and they were constantly tired...”

“I’m full of adrenaline right now, I think I could run all over Pandora for a week straight without feeling tired.” Louis rested his head against Harry’s shoulder and closed his eyes, smiling contently when Harry started to caress his arms, then his shoulders, and his chest.

“ _Hary_...” Louis murmured, his gaze catching Harry’s own and locking them.

“Hmh?” Harry hummed, brushing together the tips of their noses, and Louis laughed a little at that gesture he didn’t know. “Eskimo kiss.”

“I have no idea what Eskimo kiss means, you know?” Louis said, his gaze now locked on Harry’s full lips; the younger boy felt butterflies flying everywhere inside him, Louis’ face was just a few millimetres far from his and he could already feel their lips grazing, so he closed his eyes and enjoyed that moment as much as he could.

He didn’t reply to Louis; his hands were already running through Golden eyes’ feathery hair, pulling his face closer to his own as he crashed their lips together: Harry felt like he could’ve fainted right there, with Louis in his arms and his thin lips moving perfectly on his own ones.  
Louis parted his lips a little, enough to let Harry’s tongue in; he let the younger boy get in control, his tongue explored every corner of Louis’ mouth and when their tongues touched and started moving in a perfect harmony, Louis was the one to feel like he could’ve passed out at any moment.  
He hadn’t realised how much Harry had started to mean to him until their lip crashed together, until their tongues tangled together perfectly. He heard Louis sighing in pleasure, he felt his hot breath on his cheek as he kissed his neck, and he had to stop himself from biting that spot. Harry hugged Louis's slim waist tighter, as though he wanted to become one with him. It was the thought of _being_ _one_ with Louis that made him go completely haywire.   
He loosened the grip on Louis's waist just for a moment to look in his eyes, those golden wells he had dreamt about every night since his first time on Pandora. Louis leaned in for another kiss. Again.   
their lips crashed in an impetuous, uncoordinated and damp kiss; Harry's skin was shook with shivers and he could feel each one of his muscles flit under Louis's soft touches.   
Harry grabbed Louis's tail, grazing the fine threads on its top, making the Na'vi groan into the kiss.   
"I want to come in contact," Harry sussurred. "with you."  
Louis quivered.  
"If- if you don't want to, it's- it's okay, I just thought..."

Harry felt so wrong for a moment. He thought that they were ready but maybe, he was just getting ahead of himself. He had already break all the walls the Na'vi had erected around him just by kissing him... maybe he wasn't ready. But Louis shook his head and smiled. He kissed Harry once agan while his slim fingers ran to Harry's tail. They looked at each other dead in the eyes while Louis connected both his tails. They were shook by a sudden shiver of pleasure as soon as the threads on their tails came in contact.   
Harry closed his eyes for a second, just a second was enough to restrain himself and not to overwhelm the other in a collision of limbs and mouths. He opened them up again when he felt Louis caressing his chest, his face permeated with lust and arousal. They kissed again, and again and again, falling on the ground where the grass was fallow and grew up high so that they both were hidden from indiscreet gazes.

Harry broke the kiss to catch his breath again and Louis did the same, keeping their foreheads together. “I thought you would’ve rejected me.” Harry murmured, leaving small, chaste kisses on Louis’ lips every now and then.

Louis smiled and started to caress Harry’s biceps, kissing him back. “I started kissing you.” Louis laughed, hugging Harry tightly.

“How are you feeling, now?” Harry asked, raising Louis’ face by putting two fingers under his chin. “And I want the truth.”

“I’m way better, now,” Louis replied, smiling widely. “but I’m starting to feel tired...”

“Do you want to go back to the Hometree, so that you can sleep?”

“Why don’t we sleep here? So it’s just me and you.”

“No problems,” Harry said, and Louis kissed him again. “it’s just me and you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *= die.


	7. 7.1

«Harry, you know we have a mission to complete. You can’t violate the orders we were given, you know how the Colonel reacts when something planned goes the wrong way, and that’s what you’re doing: you’re ruining his plans»

«Since when preventing an entire population to be exterminated just because some old, grumpy, ex marine who only cares about how much money he can make, is making something go the wrong way?» Liam snorted. Harry got up from the camp bed and reached his link, lifted its lid and sat on it. «How can you still be on their side, after what they did the last time?»

«I am-»

«Don’t you dare tell me that you’re just following orders. It’s like you’re telling me you’re not able to reason with your own mind. I’m pretty sure this is the reason Louis doesn’t want to hear about you anymore-»

«YOU! Don’t _you_ dare talk to me about Louis,» Liam raised his voice, suddenly turning to Harry and grabbing him by the collar of his uniform. «at least I know who I am loyal to.»

«How were you expecting him to stay loyal to you after you agreed to destroy their home? You’re incomprehensible,» Harry laid down and lowered the lid of the link over his body. «now help me here.»

«Of course,»  Liam murmured, pressing the button and listening to the sound the link made when activated. «I’ll call the reinforcement.»

                                                                     ***

«I thought you were dead» was the first thing Harry heard when he woke up.

«You didn’t bother to check if I actually was, did you?» He replied, wrapping his arms around Louis’s waist and pulling him along back on the ground with him. Louis giggled, straddled Harry and placed a chaste kiss on his lips – Harry smiled back and leaned in for another kiss, then stared at Louis: he had to tell him what he came on Pandora for – which wasn’t exactly his will, but still – and most importantly, that Louis and his people were in danger.

«What?» The Na’vi asked. Harry looked away but Louis gently moved Harry’s face towards him again. «You’re alright, yes?»

Harry sat up, with Louis still sitting on his lap and rested his forehead against Louis’s bare chest. The older one started caressing Harry’s hair, and he could feel that Louis was pretty worried. «I need to tell you something»

Louis looked a bit puzzled, but Harry couldn’t know because he didn’t dare rise his head; he just couldn’t look Louis in the eyes. «I’m a human, I’m not a Na’vi and yet I feel like one. I feel like I was made to be one of your People, I don’t want to go back to the base, I’ve already gave them information that shouldn’t have left my fucking mouth, – he looked up at Louis, and it was suddenly clear that Louis’s heart was broken once again, that Harry didn’t have to go on with his speech because Louis had already understood. – I don’t- they gave me orders I don’t want to follow and I am _not_ going to. The fact that I unfortunately am one of them means nothing. I’m not Liam,» Louis moved his gaze away from Harry’s face, his hands were abandoned along the sides of his torso. Harry grabbed his hands, kissed both palms and pressed them against his cheeks. «I’m on your side, you know I am.»

«I trusted you» Said Louis in a soft and shaky voice.

«I know you did, Louis please, I-»

«I should have known,» Louis laughed bitterly, pulled his hands away from Harry’s and got up, followed by the curly haired boy. «you humans. You promise us things, you fool us, and then you reveal yourself for what you really are.»

«I didn’t mean to fool you, I- you hated me, yet you stuck with me. You know how much I care about you and your People,» Louis snorted really loud and Harry saw one single tear escaping Louis’s eyes. «and you demonstrated me you too, care about me. Now, I just want you to listen to me-»

«Why would I? Why _should_ I?» Louis was sobbing, his arms clamped around his torso. Harry took a few steps towards him but Louis pushed him back. «GO AWAY!» He yelled, his voice seemed to be scratching his throat; he pushed Harry back again and harder this time, the younger boy nearly fell. Louis looked destroyed, furious and it was all Harry’s fault. «Go away, and never come back.»

«Listen to me, your People is in danger! You’re all gonna die, they’ve got weapons too strong for you to slay them with bows and arrows!» Harry yelled, but Louis grabbed his bow and started running away. He started running in a full throttle when his head started spinning, his vision blurred out and «Louis» was the last thing he managed to breathe out before fainting.

 

                                                                        ***

 

Louis was running, tears damping his cheeks and an atrocious pain burning in his chest, when he was bypassed by dozens of Na’vis, who were all rushing towards the Hometree. Louis followed them, sprinting in front of the group and realising that everyone was gathered under the Tree, sitting on the ground while his mother was speaking.

« _The_ _invaders_ _are_ _arriving. We must protect our People, it’s not going to be long until they attack us._ » She found Louis in the crowd, who had started walking towards her through groups of worried, panicking, desperate Na’vis. « _Louis, where is_ Hary _?_ » Louis’s lips trembled but he didn’t cry, he shook his head and his mother understood.

« _He betrayed us,_ » Louis raised his voice so that everybody could hear him, even though even _he_ didn’t believe the words that were escaping his own mouth. « _he betrayed me. He is one of_ them _, not one of us. We must fight, and I_ – Louis looked around, watching his people becoming lesser scared and more determined, lesser desperate and way more ready to fight. – _I will lead you all, my brothers_ – some of the Na’vis bellowed, some others grabbed their weapons and shook them in the air, while Louis whipped the rest up – _and my sisters in this war, WE WILL DESTROY THEM!»_

Louis roared; in the very back, almost at the edge of the forest, Niall and Zayn stood still, looking at each other every so often, terrified because they knew what that meant, Louis was the first one to take his own speech too seriously, they already had the chance to verify it not long ago.

« _We need to find Harry and let him talk to Louis._ » Niall suggested.

« _Why not! But, you know, I think that since things are like this_ – Zayn pointed to Louis, whose eyes looked like they had fire in them – _it’d be better if we just told Harry to bite his own head off._ » Niall snorted, then grabbed Zayn’s wrist and dragged him into the forest.

                                                                          ***

«Liam, what the fuck, mate?» Harry kicked the lid of the link open, grabbed one of the oxygen masks and sat up, finding the face of the Colonel a few inches away from his, that mad scientist, Grimshaw, was right behind him. Grinning. «Colonel.»

«Styles, right? Harry... I’ve heard things about you, things I didn’t really like...» Harry followed the Colonel with his gaze; Liam was standing in one of the corners of the small room, Harry looked at him suspiciously but the other one didn’t even shrug. «lies you’ve told, friendships you’ve made... you know there are some rules, right? Rules that everyone here’s supposed to follow, but you,» the man stopped in front of Harry once again and looked at him dead in the eyes. «you didn’t.»

«You told us there was no thing such as Unobtanium under the Hometree and yet, after sending there specialised researchers, we discovered an enormous stockpile of it.» Grimshaw said. «So, we’ve come to... an agreement.»

«What kind of agreement?» Harry asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew what kind of agreement that was.

«We give you one hour to go back there, you tell those blue savages they need to get their asses ready to leave, we do our job and then go back on Earth. No blood will be spilled, no one will die if you do everything right.» The Colonel spoke. Harry looked at him, frowning. «This is your last chance to save your precious friend, Harry, wouldn’t you do everything for him?»

Harry clenched his fists, then laid once again in the link unit, pulled his lid above his body when one hand blocked it. «You have one hour, if your time’s over and we don’t see you coming back to the base, we’ll set that goddamn tree on fire. Did I make myself clear?»

«Yes, sir.»

The Colonel pressed the red button on the console beside the link and headed towards the door. «I have one more task for you, Payne,» Liam walked over him and stood by his side. «come with us, get one of those armours we have at the base. I feel like Mr Styles didn’t really understand what consequences his actions will have.»

«What- what do you want me to do, sir?»

«He’s not gonna be back in one hour, so, as soon as his time’s over, I want you to look for him and shoot. Shoot at whatever comes in your way, but make sure you find him. Once you did,» the Colonel sneered. «bring him to me. I want to be the one to end him.»

                                                                              ***

Harry woke up, jumped up on his feet and started running again; he had to find Louis and explain himself. Obviously, he wasn’t looking where he was putting his feet.

«Fuck!»

« _Hary_!» Niall smiled widely, helping Harry to get up. «We were looking for you, Louis-»

«Is he alright?» Harry asked, starting to walk again, Zayn and Niall on his sides.

Zayn nodded. «He’s just- he didn’t take what you did very well.»

«He’s gone mad! He’s crazy,» Niall exclaimed. «you need to be really careful.»

«Louis knows me, he would never hurt me. I know he’s angry now-» Zayn cut him off.

«You don’t understand, _Hary_ , he is not angry. He’s homicidal.» Harry gulped.

They reached the feet of the Hometree, Louis was nowhere to be seen. Zayn and Niall told Harry they probably knew where to look for him, but Harry had to wait there. He hid behind some high bushes, away from the Na’vi’s gazes, his look scanned the area but he couldn’t see Louis anywhere.

«I thought I told you to leave.»

«Louis, I need-» He grabbed Harry by the shoulder strap which held his bow and arrow, Harry could literally feel his rage. «you need to let me explain. I will help you, but there’s not much time, they gave me one hour to tell you you’ve got to leave but that’s not what I’m here for.» Louis slackened his grip on the strap and Harry got up. Louis dragged Harry into the crowd of Na’vis, who started pushing and lugging him; he let go of him when they were in the middle of the clearing at the feet of the Hometree.

«Go ahead. Explain them what it’s going to happen to their families, and to all they have.» Louis said. Right then, Niall and Zayn appeared from behind the trunk of a large tree and sprinted towards Louis. « _Don’t move_.» He hissed at them.

None of them moved, but they both glanced worriedly at Harry; Louis’s parents appeared from behind his back, his father pulled his dagger out and Harry took a few steps back, but Harry stopped him. Louis’s mother cautiously walked towards him, she laid her hands on Harry’s shoulder and her eyes brimmed with tears. « _Hary_ , I know... Eywa knows you are one of us. If you are... help us.»

Harry nodded, then turned to Louis. «I need you to translate what I’m saying to them. – Louis grunted, but agreed. – People! I was sent here as a soldier, I was one of the Sky People, a Dreamwalker. I was sent here to deliver you a message. The Sky People want you to leave, so they can occupy your land and seize your goods. But this is not going to happen. I am going to fight on your side, I am going to show you that I am part of the People. We are going to show them, that they can’t take whatever they want! We are going to show them, that we can stop them, that we’re stronger than them!» At this point, Harry was surrounded by fuelled and rallied Na’vis; they were all around him with their knives and bows and poisonous arrows up in the air, ready to fight. «We are going to take back what was ours. But I need you all to trust me.» Harry turned to Louis, who didn’t take his eyes off of him not once during the boy’s speech. He nodded in agreement as he translated, followed by war cries. Louis told the Na’vis to get ready to fight, to gather all their weapons and hide children and women. Louis’s father stashed the dagger and slightly bowed his head at Harry, in a sign of respect.

«Louis...»

«I couldn’t believe you were doing that to me. After all I taught you, after all you taught me. But now I know I can trust you, you’re one of us.» Louis said, looking down at the ground when Harry approached him.

«Thank you, for trusting me.»

Louis moved a strand of hair away from his eyes with a quick movement of his head, his chin lifted up and his eyebrow cocked. «Don’t you think I already forgot you. It’s going to take a lot more than this.»

«Like, will saving your life be enough?» Harry joked, making Louis scoff.

«It’s never going to happen.» He whispered, walking away.

Niall and Zayn reached Harry, who still hadn’t got his eyes off of Louis. «You came out of it alive!» Niall cheered, and Harry giggled.

«I honestly thought he could’ve killed me for a moment.»

«He probably felt sorry for you.» Zayn said, in the most serious tone.

«Thank you, really.» Harry replied, laughing bitterly.

Then all Harry heard was the loudest rumble ever heard, like the sound a thousand thunders put together could make; then screams, Na’vis running all over the place, scared, terrified, everything turned black for a moment and Harry felt as though he was suffocating and there was no breathable air. He looked around but the smoke was so thick the only things he could see were his feet; he called out for Niall and Zayn receiving no reply. He yelled Louis’s name a dozen of times, running aimlessly and bumping occasionally in other Na’vis, helping them find the way to the forest. «Move! Go away, leave!» He yelled, helping families with their children find a shelter, then running back into the dense smog; he looked up at the Hometree: its foliage was completely on fire. He heard the screams of familiar voices and ran towards them: Louis’s mother had crawled next to the corpse of her husband, who was killed by the explosion of the bomb, and Louis was right behind them helping his people to take refuge in the forest. «You need to leave,» Harry whispered, but the woman just shook her head harder and hissed at Harry. «listen to me, it’s dangerous, we have-»

« _Hary_ , what-» Louis fell on his knees on the ground, tears streaming down his face and leaving traces on his skin. He closed his father’s eyes, wiped away the tears and helped his mother to get up. «you get as many as you can out of harm. I’ll take care of the rest of them.»

«I’m not going to leave you here.»

«You are!» Louis hissed. «Please, I don’t... I don’t want anything to happen to you.»

Harry bit his lower lip, then swung Louis’s mother’s arm over his shoulders, looked at Louis one more time then turned his back at him and started running towards the forest. «Run, Harry! Run!» Louis yelled, before running in the opposite direction.

Then, another blast, louder than the first one. The roots of the Hometree cracked creepily, Harry quickly sat Louis’s mother down with the other Na’vis and sprinted in Louis’s directions, even though he could hardly see.

«LOUIS!» He yelled.

Another explosion hit the Hometree, uprooting it completely; Harry watched as it fell right where Louis was running to minutes before, he wanted to move but his legs stood still, and the last thing he heard was Louis faintly calling out his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry i disappeared for a while thanks to the worst author's block ive ever witnessed. BUT NOW IM BACK AND OFF TO KILL A LOT OF CHARACTERS HOPE YOU ENJOY PART 2 IS ALREADY A WIP :))))))  
> yours sincerely


End file.
